


The Price of Indulgence

by grumblebee



Series: A Constellation of Lovers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Feelings, Hand Jobs, Lafayette is center of attention, Multi, Poly, Rimming, Welcome Home Sex, constellations verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: Lafayette's return from France prompts a special welcome home party, and an after party only George and his Constellation of Lovers can attend.





	The Price of Indulgence

Lafayette was home. Well, home in the American sense. Washington knew that one day this war would end, and Lafayette would return to France indefinitely; but letter after letter had described home as new world, safely tucked in Washington's arms, especially after a long voyage at sea. The first letter detailing Lafayette's return sent him into a tizzy, and he had intended to write back with orders for Lafayette to rejoin camp immediately. Martha, however, thought differently.

“Dearest George,” she said, placing a hand on his trembling one. “Delay your reunion, if only by a week. Let the boy rest and recuperate. Give me time to plan a  _ proper _ gathering. One, perhaps, under a blanket of stars.” Washington's lips pinched into a frown. In his excitement, he had almost denied the other members of their little constellation the opportunity to reacquaint themselves with their darling Lafayette. A fresh piece of paper was placed before him.

“I shall write to Alexander and Benjamin.” 

* * *

Martha had not disappointed. In the half week’s time between Lafayette’s return, and his expected reunion, she had planned a magnificent affair. One surely that would measure up to his exquisite taste. Washington spied a stack of invitations in Martha's hand, ready for the post.

“I thought it would be just us five?” He asked, taking them from her. He thumbed through, spying several letters for officers and prominent patriot families. “Our business is too delicate for prying eyes.” Martha took the stack back, neatly rearranging it.

“Yes, including the ones in this house. This is not Mount Vernon, George. We are guests here, and cannot have our hosts questioning why three men need sleep over in our bedchambers. But, if a party were to go on rather late, and we adjourn to our rooms quite merry---”

Washington chuckled. “And Benjamin is fairly prone to weak legs after a drink. They would have to spend the night.” He watched on fondly  as Martha’s fingers glossed over the wax seal on the outermost letter, tenderly tracing it. “I take it you've included our private message?” Martha smiled knowingly.

“Dinner and drinks  _ beneath the stars. _ How they’ll clamor for a chance at that, hm? As long as our North Star doesn't tire himself out at the party first, we’ll be able to navigate through clear skies.” 

George scoffed, turning on his heel. “You think me old.”

“I think you to be your age.”

* * *

The turnout was larger than George had hoped, and chatty to boot. From the moment the first guest passed the threshold, it had been nonstop pleasantries. A constant barrage of smiles, small talk, and invitations to dance. 

Ben had slipped past him in the confusion, throwing him a wink as they locked eyes across the room. By the way he stood it was clear that he was nursing his second glass of wine. Alexander made a louder entrance, shaking George's hand before moving on to ask Martha for a dance. But Lafayette had not yet arrived, and with each new guest that entered the home, George began to wonder if all this would be too silly for him. That perhaps their time apart had cooled the flame in their relationship, and that his absence would be a gentler let down than to arrive and give false hope. 

Then, as if carried in on a prayer, he was there. Still tall and slender, with that beautiful radiant smile George had long for all these weeks.  His Lafayette was home. 

The room was hardly big enough for the gathering, but George made quick work of cutting through the crowd to embrace him. Lafayette was, of course, the only lover outside his wife whose public affections were allowed. Even the strictest man found himself bending down to catch a kiss on each cheek from the young Marquis. George did not hesitate to pull him close, offering a warm embrace for his safe return. 

“Dear friend, I would have seen you sooner had Martha not insisted we welcome you back properly. Was your voyage quite well?” George asked. Lafayette’s eyes glimmered, no doubt mulling over his  _ proper welcome. _ His arms dropped from its place around George’s neck, rocking back on his heels as he recalled his trip. 

“Horribly dull. Flat seas. Grey water. Everyone sick of one another, and terrible to chat with. It reminded me how sorely I missed you all.” His gloved hands rested on George’s arms, unable to pry himself away just yet. “And I  _ have _ missed you dearly.” Lafayette knew him too well. 

“Well then we shall catch up properly later. You have many guests who wish to hear of news from Versailles.” Lafayette nodded, stepping out of their little bubble of intimacy to mingle amongst the crowd. He looked strong and confident, radiant as ever, and for the first time in months George felt as though he had seen clear skies. 

* * *

Every movement made that evening was part of a delicate process. Each person knew their place, their purpose, and their desires; and like cogs in a clock, their night fell into place. 

The first to move was Alexander, who made his way across the party to put a steadying hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben teetered comically, putting just enough lean into his stance that Alexander had to drop a hand to his waist as he helped him up the stairs. “A good lie down will right him.” He had commented to Martha, who nodded with a knowing smile on her face. 

It was her move to retire next, fingers pressed to her temple as she pushed away the remainder of her wine. Her company began to grow concerned, and after a short while in the quiet of the parlor, Martha announced that her headache could no longer be ignored, and this evening was to end. 

Lafayette followed suit, a gloved hand placed politely over his lips as he stifled a yawn. The first few had gone ignored, but as the clock neared rolling in the next hour, It was apparent that Lafayette was too exhausted to continue. “A splendid party for a much awaited return. But now the best part of coming home, a good night's sleep.” He slipped up the stairs with a few passing comments. 

George was always last, for he was the most visible. Eyes tracked him around the room, men waiting to ask for favors or advice at every turn. Luckily tonight he did not have to wait long. Rain had begun to tap on the windows, and the first few carriages were brought around. George's final goodbyes were brief, overshadowed mostly by talk of rain and roads. 

The ascent to his room was slow, as to not look too eager to leave the party, but oh how he wished his feet could move quicker. The first glimpse of warm light flickering under the door sent chills down his spine, his pulse beginning to race. Months away, and now returned; their constellation was complete.

George opened the door to his bedroom, slipping inside quickly as to not let the scene within spill out into the world. And what a scene it was. Lafayette lay atop the bedclothes, already stripped nude. His skin glistened with sweat beneath the light of the candles, and the rosy glow over his cheeks and brow gave him a feverish look. But he was far from ill. He lay back against Martha, who was taking her time sucking on the sensitive lobe of his ear, pausing ever so often to mutter sweet praises. Down by his cock, Benjamin and Alexander had set to work, kissing and licking at the flushed tip. They passed it between them with slick kisses, humming as their noses bumped. 

“Is it to your liking, George?” Martha said, looking up from her work. George slipped his jacket from his shoulders, and neared the bed. Lafayette lay still, as if inviting George to look over him carefully. It had been months since their last tryst, and the body lay before him never looked so warm and inviting. 

“I am easy to please, but this is not my night. It belongs to Lafayette.” Lafayette lifted his head off of Martha’s chest, struggling to fight through his lusty haze. George motioned for Lafayette to lay back down. “Dear boy, do not strain yourself. The price of indulgence is steep, but you have paid it in full with all the love you’ve given us.” 

Alexander huffed, pulling back off the twitching cock. “He's paid for a lot of things in full--”

“Hush. This is not your night.”

“I know that,  _ Benjamin.” _

There was a small flick to each of their noses, Martha’s hands returning once more to Lafayette, where they buried themselves in his hair. George continued to disrobe, choosing to ignore the bickering. He kept his eyes on Lafayette, observing the way he watched as the clothes were discarded. How his cock twitched at the sight of him. How pleasant the flash of a little pink tongue over plump, wine stained lips was. 

“Tonight is  _ yours _ , darling boy.” George said, sinking to his knees before the bed. “And I intend to take my time reacquainting.” Lafayette whimpered, but did not waste time shimmying to the edge of the bed. He spread his legs wide, and George kissed up along the soft inner thigh with utmost care. “Alexander, Benjamin, don't keep him waiting.” He growled. 

The first swipe at Lafayette's hole sent the boy squirming, but it was nothing a firm hand couldn't steady. Cheeks gently pulled apart, George began to lick, feeling Lafayette push against his tongue eagerly. Above him, the slick sounds of kissing continued, Benjamin and Alexander making a show out of worshipping the cock between them. They moaned and giggled, drawing Lafayette's eye as they teased him slowly. From his place between his legs, George could hear Lafayette whimper. 

Martha lay a hand on Lafayette's brow, clearing the hair plastered there away from his eyes. Her touch was soft and tender, and she kissed his cheek before speaking. “If it becomes too much, we can stop.” Lafayette struggled to speak, shaking his head. “You wish to continue?”

George lifted himself from his work, Alexander and Benjamin also taking pause. “We need to to respond with your voice, darling boy.” It took a moment for Lafayette to respond, head swimming, but the words came clear.

“I want this. I want you, sir.” 

Martha lay a sweet kiss atop his head, one hand kneading into his shoulders. “You shall have him once you're ready.” The oils were fetched from the bedside drawer, and George slicked one finger. Lafayette was right around him, and working him with one finger proved a laborious task. 

“Is is safe to assume you've taken no lover's since your journey to France?” George teased, adding a second finger. Lafayette shuddered, pushing back against him. “I think not. You could never resist the urge to know some new lover.  Perhaps just the journey home.” Lafayette whined, his lips caught between his teeth. “Yes, that's it. All alone in your bunk. Fingers unable to satisfy you the way I can. The way  _ we _ can. Not enough hands, not enough tongues.” 

Alexander thumbed over the tip of Lafayette's cock, watching closely. “He won't have those tonight if you continue this teasing. Let him come.” 

He was right, but George took a moment to soak in the scene once more. Martha nibbled away at Lafayette's ear, her hands rubbing weeks of tension from his shoulders. Ben lay at his neck, kissing and sucking what would soon be dark stains on his skin. Alex teased his cock, his attention turned to George as if to urge him to finish this.In the center was his dear Lafayette, nude body quivering, sweat glistening. His eyes were fluttered close and he breathed heavily through parted lips. It was beautiful and intimate, and filled him with a happiness he had not felt in ages. 

“Move your legs up, Lafayette.” 

He did so as George slicked up his cock, pressing into Lafayette with careful consideration. To George's relief he was more relaxed, and it only took a minute before he could roll his hips up into Lafayette. The boy contorted, eagerly moving with his rhythm, driving him deeper. Martha released his shoulders, leaning back to watch as Lafayette pushed hard onto George's cock. Alexander moved his wrist faster, working over Lafayette's cock between thrusts as Benjamin’s teeth found a nipple. It was one of the rare moments these two could work in harmony, and it only ever happened here, over Lafayette. For that, George was glad.

It only took a few more thrusts before Lafayette came, his stomach and chest smattered with his seed. George pulled out, though he knew there would be some protest over him not finishing. But tonight wasn't about him. It wasn't about him when they stood face to face at the party, nor now as he fetched a washcloth to wipe Lafayette down. It was about coming home, and the man he had sorely missed all these months. A dear friend turned lover who lit up his night sky, even as he drifted to sleep in Martha’s arms. 

Before his eyes were too heavy, George smoothed a lock of hair from his brow, and whispered softly. “Was everything to your liking, darling?” Lafayette smiled, his cheeks dimpling in a way George found irresistibly charming. 

“Of course it was. I'm home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @we're-a-little-married for this excellent prompt and also great patience as I wrote this. You are a star!
> 
> More Constellations verse and other prompts can be found on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and help the author feel giddy!


End file.
